To the Beat of Our Noisy Hearts
by wanderlustlights
Summary: 4 times Kurt kissed Dave and 1 time Dave kissed him instead.


**Title:** To the Beat of Our Noisy Hearts**  
Author:** lovesmymovement on lj / wanderlustlights on tumblr**  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 1231**  
Pairing:** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers: **None, really.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
Summary:** 4 times Kurt kissed Dave and 1 time Dave kissed him instead.  
**A/N:** So I started this for Zoe {savekenny} the other day and finally finished it. Yay! Title is from the song by Matt Nathanson.

* * *

1.

The first time Kurt and Dave kiss, it's not exactly the most comfortable thing. It isn't technically their first time - the locker room kiss was something which, quite honestly, they'd rather leave in the past where it belongs - but it's the first one that they think really matters. It really should barely even count as a kiss but they both mentally agree that that's what it is.

They're sitting on the floor in Dave's bedroom, packing his things in boxes for NYU, when Kurt glances over at him in thought. Dave's folding a sweatshirt, big and bulky, and Kurt recognizes it as the one Dave let Kurt borrow the day it rained and it dropped about fifteen degrees. Kurt wore it home, and later that night fell asleep wearing it; it still smelt like Dave. Kurt wonders if now Dave wears it and can smell him on it instead.

Kurt scoots closer to him and when Dave turns back, Kurt's lips collide messily with Dave's cheek. Both of them flush in embarrassment and Kurt lets out a nervous laugh, hiding his face. "Sorry."

Dave waves it off and neither of them speak about it for a long time.

2.

It's their first college party and Kurt is pretty much wasted. The guys on the hockey team with Dave are cheering them on as Kurt sloppily kisses Dave, pushing him against the wall of the frat house.

Kurt giggles and cheers with the guys when he finally pulls himself away, before going back in for more, full force. Dave scrambles and flails about under Kurt's persistence. Dave hadn't wanted to take advantage of Kurt when he was drunk like this but it seems he's the one being taken advantage of.

Kurt moves his lips expertly against Dave's and Dave moans in surprise. He leans even further into the kiss, throwing caution to the wind, and hears Kurt give a satisfied moan in return.

But just as he's really starting to get into it, Kurt rips his lips away from Dave's, gives him a laugh and a pat to his chest, and stumbles off to the kitchen.

Dave's left standing there, wondering what just happened and mind completely muddled. Maybe he had more to drink than he thought if he's this confused. Or Kurt really is that great of a kisser.

Neither of them remember anything the next morning.

3.

Their third kiss happens sophomore year.

They're both unattached, Kurt broken up with Owen nearly two months before, and Dave only a few weeks ago, fresh from his split with Tyler.

New Year's Eve is spent watching bad romantic comedies at Kurt's house while Burt and Carole are at a party and Finn spends the night with Puck, playing video games and no doubt getting drunk.

They're in the middle of watching _The Wedding Date_ when Kurt points out the time and pauses the movie to turn it back to NBC.

They only have twenty minutes left until midnight and between the musical performances and intermittent shots of of Times Square, Kurt gets so bored that he makes another bag of popcorn in the microwave. When he gets back, the ball is dropping on the TV and when he looks over on the couch, Dave's asleep. Kurt pokes him in an attempt to wake him up but to no avail, and plops down onto the couch. When Dave's out, he's out, Kurt learned that long ago.

Kurt rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh as the people in Times Square cheer. Kurt leans over slightly, kissing Dave on the cheek, and grabs the remote and turns the movie back on.

At least he got his New Year's kiss, even if the other person was asleep.

4.

Their next kiss comes at graduation. They've been friends for over four years and through all that, Kurt realized halfway through just what his feelings for Dave really were.

Kurt bites his lip nervously and wonders if Dave's feeling the same. They're going their separate ways after this, who knows where they'll end up. But Kurt does know one thing; he doesn't want to lose touch with Dave, ever.

"This is weird," says Kurt, breaking the tension with a smile.

"What's weird?"

"We… we're not going to see each other every day. I don't know what I'm, what I'll do without you," he shrugs. "I'll just, I'll miss you, I guess."

Dave looks at him in amusement, though Kurt can see slight hurt there, too. "Dude, it's not like I'm dying or we're never gonna see each other again."

Kurt winces at the _d_ word; poor choice of words. "I know, but it's not the same though."

"We'll still see each other all the time, dude."

Kurt fiddles with his graduation gown for a moment, feeling the tacky polyester blend between his fingers, and gives Dave a long look. "You don't even get it, do you," he says brokenly, a hard line between his brows.

Dave's confused, that much Kurt can tell. They've been friends for so long now that they've learned to look for the signs. Dave's face will scrunch up, brows furrowed and creating two lines between them, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a frown. Kurt knows it all too well; it's the look Dave gives him whenever he's talking about Alexander McQueen or Vivian Westwood.

"Get what?"

Kurt sighs and decides to take the plunge, swallowing around the lump in his throat and leaning up to kiss Dave for all he's worth.

Dave's in shock beneath him, stock still, and before he can even react, Kurt's pulling away from him. "What…"

Kurt shakes his head. "You're an idiot" is all he mutters and walks away from him.

Dave's left standing there, wondering what just happened.

+1.

The knock on his door comes two weeks later. Kurt's back in Ohio visiting his dad and Carole as he searches for work and an apartment in New York and is just looking through the apartment listings when he hears it.

Kurt shuts his computer and sits it on the couch, getting up to answer the door.

When he opens the door, Dave's standing there, dripping wet from the rain with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Hey," he says after a moment and Kurt sighs heavily. It's been so long since he's seen him. Two weeks of separation after four years of seeing each other seems like a lifetime now.

"Hi."

"I _am_ an idiot," says Dave, matter of fact.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," confirms Dave with a nod. "I mean, I…"

"You what?"

"I never really… I didn't think. That you'd ever want me like that, or whatever. After everything that happened, what we've been through, it didn't really seem possible. But then you - at graduation… I didn't really know what to do. You know?" Kurt nods, silent. "So…" Dave swallows shakily, wrapping an arm around the small of Kurt's back and pulling them together. Kurt wants to rants about getting his sweater wet but then Dave's kissing him soft yet strong and Kurt can't do anything but kiss him back.

Kurt leans his forehead against Dave's as they part, both breathing heavily in an attempt to control it.

"I love you," Kurt whispers and, hearing the muttered reciprocation, knows that nothing in the world could compare to this.

_fin._


End file.
